The day the world went away capi único
by Atala
Summary: Archivo extraído del fic Kamui's New Destiny... Samantha deja ver sus verdaderos sentimientos en un ataque de furia...tiempo después.....


Bien muchachotes, este es un anexo a las historias de "Kamui's new destiny", lo hago como regalito con mucho cariño para mi best, que neta no se como agradecerte lo de hoy ((la persecución… anota las placas!!! Pítale!!! Hazle adiós!!!)) y pues si repruebo Salud no importa porque fui feliz jaja, enserio Samantha muchas gracias ojalá te guste y captes los mensajes entre líneas JAJA. Eres la tipilla más pkm que he conocido enserio!!!

* * *

The day the world went away

Y entonces que el mundo se acabe,¿no es así? Que todo se convierta en un vacío insostenible… Talvez sea mejor así, de esa manera ya no tendría que soportar ver tu rostro cada que alzo la vista al cielo, ni tendría que creer que eres tú quien me habla cuando escucho murmullos entre las hojas de los árboles.

Siento que te tengo tanto miedo… un miedo irracional, pero es ese tipo de miedo que le tienes al mismo Dios, el miedo que le tienes porque lo amas ¿tú lo amas? O ni siquiera crees en su existencia… si no lo conoces no podrás comprender de lo que te estoy hablando, no podrás comprender cuál ese miedo que te tengo.

Han pasado muchos días desde la última vez que cruzamos palabra y sigo sin ser la misma, sigo sin poder soportar la tortura de la soledad, sigo sin poder comprender que cuando por fin te toco, cuando por fin estoy frente a ti… no es más que un simple sueño y que, desgraciadamente, después de todo, aún no aprendo a distinguir lo real de lo que _podría_ serlo. Sueño contigo, vivo de tu recuerdo, espero la noche solamente para dormir y entonces, poder verte. Porque en mis sueños, tú me amas como yo a ti… pero los sueños son mentira.

¿Porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Por qué ha crecido esto en mi interior de una forma tan alarmante si no eres más que un destello de destrucción ante mis ojos sin venda? O talvez aún tengo la venda y por eso, a pesar del destello de destrucción que representas, yo sigo ciega tu luz…

Mañana es un nuevo día, me digo a mi misma, pero no sirve de nada porque pensando en ti, el mañana se convierte en el maldito ayer.

¿Tendré la fuerza? No lo sé, talvez no, pero muchas veces siento que eso ya no me importa, no demasiado, porque la fuerza que existía en mí se desvaneció en el momento en que se desvaneció lo que solías ser… La fuerza te la llevaste a la guerra, la fuerza _mi fuerza_ la utilizaste para derramar sangre _Díos mío, quisiera equivocarme, pero sé la verdad, ÉL me la dijo, en verdad que me la dijo._

Y traté de ser perfecta para ti, juro que lo traté, aunque después me di cuenta de que no era necesario, _yo ya era_ perfecta, pero tú no lo pudiste ver, era, _soy_, justamente lo que necesitas, lo que te hace falta, tu otra mitad, tu salvación, tu camino a la redención, la vereda correcta.

Esta noche puedo morir sin que alguien lo sepa, sangre _la sangre que tú bien conoces_, no necesita correr, pues la sangre que transita por mis venas, envenenada ya está de tu piel, de tu mirada furiosa, de tu enojo contenido.

Y si muriera esta noche… ¿llorarías por mi ausencia? _Por Dios, me encantaría verte llorar por mi, porque yo he llorado por ti tantas, tantas veces... por Dios, Kamui, juro que han sido muchas veces._

* * *

**The Day The World Went Away"**

_I'd listen to the words he'd say/ He escuchado las palabras que ha dicho  
but in his voice I heard decay/ pero en su voz escucho decadencia  
the plastic face forced to portray/ el rostro de plástico forzado a representar  
all the insides left cold and gray/ todo adentro es frío y gris  
there is a place that still remains/ es un sitio que aún permanece  
it eats the fear it eats the pain/ se come el miedo, se come el dolor.  
the sweetest price he'll have to pay/ el precio más dulce que tendrá que pagar  
the day the whole world went away/ el día en que todo el mundo se fue._

Nine Inch Nails.

* * *

Bien, espero que le capten, desvela algunos secretillos del fic ((están muy escondidos pero los hay!!)) Reviewsitos no le caen mal a nadie Gracias!! 


End file.
